My Last Breath
by iloveJesusJohnnyandDanny
Summary: [Oneshot][Songfic] Danny's last breath


Okay I have to have a disclaimer on this one. I do not own Danny Phantom or Evanescence.

----------------------------- --------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

"No, No Danny, stay with me. Please don't leave," Sam clung to her best friend. Tears ran down her pale face, _"Why? Why did you have to fight ghosts? Why did you risk your life everyday? Look where it brought you Danny. Look at what happened."_

A ghost attack, one simple ghost attack, was going to be the end for him. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. He was supposed to grow old and happy. He wasn't supposed to die at fourteen. It just wasn't meant to be like that.

_Hold on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

"Sam, I'm not afraid to die," Danny brought a hand up to her cheek, "If you're by my side when I do. I never told you this, but I love you Sam. I love you."

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

"You can't leave me here Danny. I can't live without you!" Sam buried her head in his chest. She didn't care how much blood she was getting on herself. She wasn't going to let her friend leave her, "I love you too, I always have. Please don't leave me here without you."

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you?_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

Danny smiled. Everything had faded in his view accept her distraught figure. He couldn't leave so soon, he had to help her get through this. He gathered up all his strength to stay with her, he had to, no matter how much blood continued to run from his body, no matter how exhausted he was, no matter how much he hurt. He had to stay with her, he loved her and all he wanted to do was comfort her before he died.

"Sam, you have to be strong. Everyone dies, even a halfa. No one lives forever." He gently pushed her hair behind her ears, "Remember, last winter, me and you, we went to skate on the pond. You were so beautiful the way you could twirl like that. I couldn't keep up with you. Remember?"

_I miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

Sam nodded. Her violet eyes never left his shining blue ones. They were fading, his eyes were dimming into a lifeless grey, "Don't go, I want to have more times like that. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Why do you have to leave?'

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

"Sam, you know I have no choice. I fought ghosts; we knew someday this would happen. Please Sam, I don't want to see you like this. I want you to live a happy life," Danny's voice grew quiet, and tears came to his own eyes, "Please."

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you?_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

Sam shook her head, "I can't. I need you."

"You have to live without me, you'll have Tucker. He'll be a good friend. Besides, I'm sure you can come visit in the ghost zone," he tried to smile, but he was going down fast. He wasn't going to be able to last too much longer. He didn't want to leave Sam, but he knew he'd have to. Why was life so brutal?

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one's there_

Sam saw Danny's eyes start to close, "No! Don't do that! Please don't die," she pulled his head up and buried her face in his black hair. _"This is all a dream, it has to be. Danny Can't die, he can't." _ She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again. Nothing changed. She was still holding Danny. Blood was still pouring from his body, his skin was still paling. He was still dying, "No, no, no, no. This can't be happening. It can't. It can't!" fresh tears fell from her cheeks and landed on Danny's hair.

"Goodbye, Sam," Danny's hand slid down her cheek and landed on his chest, "I love you." He took one last look at her tear stained face, and then closed his eyes.

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

_Calling me calling me as you fade to black_

"No! Danny! Danny don't go, please no," She felt his body go limp in her arms. His grip on her hand softened and his chest stopped moving, "Danny you can't do this to me. You can't! Don't go."

She let her head fall as tears fell on his pale body. He was gone. He was gone and she knew it. She would never love again, she would never forget him. Danny Fenton was the boy she wanted and no one was ever going to take his place.

"I love you Danny. I always will. You're the only one I'll ever love," She hugged him. She wasn't about to let go of the only one she wanted.

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid._


End file.
